So That Nobody Will Cry
by MasterofInfinity
Summary: Even in a remnant of a world, Shirou Emiya will pursue his dream - new appendages or not.
1. Tail of Troubles

Growing in an orphanage was very strange. This was almost my fate back when Kiritsugu found me, but if he didn't take me in I would have surely died at the hands of that fake priest, all other orphans were turned into mana batteries at the basement of Fuyuki church.

But the time to worry about such things is long gone, I'm in a place infinitely far away now. The Oasis orphanage is the only one for miles in this city of Menagerie, Kuo Kuana, even if this is one of the most populous parts of the island. Well, that much was a given when the High Leader and Chieftain lives around here.

The orphanage was nice, if a little underfunded. The name was a bit on the nose with deserts all around, but I never been good at naming things either.

I guess I'm about seven years old, my hair color remains the same auburn red and my eyes the usual golden brown. Although the lack of white streaks on my hair and the edges of steel grey in my eyes indicates the rejuvenation of my body.

The tail is a completely new addition though.

The same shade of red as my hair, it's thickness is pretty even all along it, and no other features other than the length being a bit longer than my leg. I suspect it's a cat tail, but it might as well me a monkey one for all I know.

It no longer bothers me as when I first noticed myself on this world a few months ago, and I can now move it as any other limb. Appearing on a different world as a 6 or something years old kid with a tail was admittedly a surprise however.

Of course a random child wandering around asking: "Where is here?" Or "Can you show me the world map?" Is pretty suspicious and those freelancer fellows called huntsman brought me to the orphanage.

I try to ease the burden on the kind lamb (?) lady than runs the things here, by cooking and doing minor chores, but they don't allow me to do that much else. I sometimes tinker with whatever appliances I can get my hands on, but whenever I try to use my magic circuits I feel as if something would snap if I used them, so I have been refraining from doing so during my short time here, but I probably shouldn't ignore it for too much longer.

After all, although my 27 circuits are an above average number, but disuse caused their capacity to suffer, or so does Rin tell me.

I finish dressing in my donated clothes and wait for the other orphans. There is some kind of excursion today for a White Fang peace rally and chieftain Belladona will be there.

The fair lady with bushy white hair and an extra pair of ears rounds up the entirety of the orphans, a score of children, mostly more colorful and energetic than I.

The children are mostly younger so I can't relate well to them, and actually being a little over 22 in mind doesn't help.

We all walk through the busy streets on the town, in a neat line following the caretaker.

I wonder what can be done about the monsters that plague mankind while I walk in silence.

-SNWC-

We all arrive where the stage is step up, a large crowd already there. We are escorted to a small reserved area, with a few other children are standing. All waiting for the speech to start.

The suited man stalls for time to raise the velvet cord let us in the area while our caretaker stares at him defiantly.

Surely a bunch of badly dressed orphaned children mix with the VIP sons and daughters already present was against his personal preferences, but as he eventually relents and let us all in, that might be his personal opinion in contradiction to the orders he received.

The children scatter on the new area immediately while our caretaker yells to not leave this place until the end of the speech. I calmly walk towards the small circle less packed with children, which is by pure coincidence where the better dressed children retreated to.

Most of them stare at me as I make my approach, their glares probably what kept my fellow orphans away, but I neatly ignore it and place myself besides a raven haired girl that didn't make baleful eyes at me.

The amber eyes of the girl stare at me curiously and I gaze at her with a neutral stare. After a couple seconds, I raise my left hand and wave it at her in a quiet greeting.

She gives me a quiet nod, and goes back to staring at the stage.

I take her cue and do the same.

The typical politician stand is on the middle, and a microphone is atop of it.

The entire thing is empty still, while we wait for the chieftain to appear.

"Mo-mother? Where are you?"

A nasally voice sounds nearby.

Beyond the velvet limits of the kids area, a little to the outskirts of the grouping of people, a small chestnut haired boy, with swirly horns looks around fretfully with tears in his eyes.

I instantly stand up straighter.

Looking around to a place among the stanchions that is a black spot among the man in suits, I quickly identify it and jog to it, ducking under the rope to exit the area.

Even with my short legs a few strides are all it takes to reach him. Standing before him, I ask softly:

"Hey there, can I help you?"

He looks up startled, but I keep my face friendly and repeat the question slowly.

He hiccups a bit and awnsers.

"I can't find my mom. She was here a second ago but now she is gone!"

He speaks slowly at the starts, but speeds up as he begins panicking.

I touch him softly on the shoulder and begin trying to calm him down.

"Hey, no need to panic. I have really good eyes, so if you describe your mom to me I'm sure I can find her in no time!"

His black eyes look at mine full of tears, but he nods his head firmly and describes his mom to me.

"She… she is really pretty! Her hair is long and she have cool horns like mine! A-also, its brown and she is wearing a green shirt with frills!"

He gesticulates wildly while describing her, doing his best to make easy for me to find her.

A smile comes to my face on its own. I press him a little harder on his shoulder.

"Got it. Leave it to me!"

I say in a confident voice.

He looks emboldened by my confidence, and smiles at me: his hopes renewed.

I look around for a vantage point, a lamppost nearby, but also see the raven haired girl from earlier.

Clearly having escaped the kid area and looking startled as I fix my eyes on hers, her cat ears standing straight up.

I nod at her before turning around and climbing the post quickly and looking at the gathering.

I scour the people on the outskirts first, a worried mother with ram horns shouldn't be to hard to find with a vantage point like this even with this many people around.

A good 200 meters away I see a likely candidate. Talking to what appears to be an officer, gesticulating in a familiar way. Her curved horns framed by a long braided hair checks the description.

I slide down the pole, and touch the ground softly.

I smile confidently at him and beckon him over.

"Give me your hand, I think I found her."

His eyes appear to shine as he hurries to my side, his hand clasping around my sightly larger one.

A familiar light feeling blossoms within me.

Yeah. No matter where this path leads me, helping others can't be wrong.

I power walk towards where I last saw the officer and the woman.

I hear an extra pair of footsteps behind me, but I pay no mind to them.

As we turn the corner, she becomes visible a just ahead. The boy gasps loudly, let's go of my hand and runs straight ahead.

"MOOOOM!"

He bellows, while I keep pace a little behind him.

She quickly turns around, eyes wide and face stricken with tears. I hear she gasp as her eyes cloud over and she begin running towards us.

"IRTYU!"

She kneels quickly and embrace him strongly while sobbing. His small arms doing his best to encircle her frame while he hiccups loudly.

I look at the scene while a good few meters back, having stoped running as soon as the woman began running.

Relaxing after a job well done I relax in place.

Hah. I should go back to the kids area before they worry about me.

"Hmp-!?"

A quiet noice grabs my attention sharply.

I swerve around in the direction of the sound. Seeing a silhouette ducking into a alleyway.

There is no doubt. In the split second I see it, I identify the raven haired girl being carried by it before they both disappear behind the alley.

My vision blurs as I give chase, my small legs working overtime to move at this speed.

I concentrate all I can on my hearing while navigating the maze of alleys. Turning sharply towards the hurried footsteps.

I see them just going towards a corner, while standing over a closed passageway, going in the same direction.

I jump on the trash can on the corner, leaping over the closed steel gate. By small body rolling painfully on the hard asphalt.

"-Guh!"

I stand up quickly and sprint straight forward.

My legs burning I hear the mysterious person closing to the exit of this narrow passage, having completed the way around it.

With the strength remaining in me, I propel my self forward.

"Oomph!?"

"Mnn!?"

I collide with the figure, ill prepared to deal with the impact of my admittedly small frame, they topple by my side, the girl letting a panicked noise upon the being releasing the hand covering ner mouth and her collision on the ground.

I stand up again, looking upon the would be kidnapper.

It's a woman with a beat up jeans and black shirt. Her short blond hair is messy, and I see no other notable characteristic feature about her, besides her green eyes – glaring at me.

I breathe deeply and square up my shoulders. No matter what kind of experience I have, this body is too much weak to do anything.

I turn my gaze towards the girl quickly.

"Get out of here!"

My scream echoes and snap both of them out of their reverie.

The green eyes of the woman, starring at me venomously sharpen. She smoothly rises and dashes towards me, while the girl gasps.

Damn,

This is the worst possible situation!

As the distance between the two of us shortens, her steel bracelets turning into twin daggers, I wonder how I'm getting out of this mess.

I wait the last possible second before diving sideways, the screen of metal against the wall resounding loudly against my ears.

Oy, murder lady!

Who just jumps straight up to the throat of a six year old child!?

Even with my indignation plain to see, my internal question will remain unanswered for the time being.

The woman snarls at me, her knuckles white from holding the sharp knives. Her gaze firmly on my form, much more cautious in approaching me.

Things have been calm lately, but getting in this kind of situation before I could figure out what is happening with my magic circuits is just typical.

An E-rank luck is supposed to be 10 times the human average, so why does this things happen all the time!?

The glint on her knives edge is all the warning I need to duck again, while I think what I should do to make my dream less of a trouble magnet.

AN: Aaaaaand that is it for this chapter. Saw the post by the talented artist Alex-kellar about his newest contest and figured I might as well put my rusted writing muscles to use. Still studying hard here, med school and all, but I should be able to post a second -and bigger- chapter this week. Wish me luck on my coming exams every one! See you guys soon.


	2. Towards a New Home

_The strange boy is nimble._

That thought comes to my mind unbidden, as I watch the scene unfolding before my eyes.

The scary woman kept slashing and slashing at him, but even though he is far smaller and weaker, he continues to dodge her slashes and lunges. Like a deadly dance, I watch the performance fascinated.

Even so I'm scared.

Papa warned me to never go anywhere without alerting his 'friends' that keep watch over me while he and mom are making speeches. Nothing had happened before, so I just followed the strange boy when he went to help another crying youth.

I never meant to go far, just a little farther away so I could see them.

The strange boy climbed the post in a flash, and found the boy's mother. They reunited happily and I'd found it all incredible!

The strange boy just solved everything so quickly, it was nowhere the adventure I thought it would be.

"Tch!"

The grunt from him startles me.

There is a cut on his arm.

I stop a scream from emerging.

He doesn't have his Aura unlocked.

The scary woman grins, her green eyes glinting in an evil way

"Oh? You're trained, but don't have your Aura unlocked? Whomever did such a shoddy job should apologize to you in your next life!"

She cackles as her swipes and thrusts her knives more energetically.

_"…no,"_ I plead.

He will die. He had nothing to do with this and he'll die.

A sharp lunge to the left.

The boy ducks under it and while turning to me, he screams:

**"GO!"**

Looking at his hard eyes I try to move, but no matter how much effort I put into my legs, they don't budge at all.

My whole body is trembling. If I leave here I'll die, but if I remain I'll _still _die.

My eyes burn as my tears escape.

"I-I… I don't want to die!", I scream.

The woman whole body tenses, in a sharp motion she turns towards me.

"Be silent!"

One of the daggers leave her hand.

I watch as it flies towards me.

I can't breathe. The whole world has slowed down, but I still can't move.

Panic blooms within me, I try to move with everything I have. My shaky legs tremble harder and my arms try to support my body.

I won't make it. The knife is too fast and I can't move quickly enough.

**"NO!"**

I hear the boy scream as warm blood splashed onto me.

My teary eyes can barely see the knife sticking out of his leg, with blood flowing from it like water from a faucet.

"-Nnn!"

A strange sound comes forth from my mouth.

My hands tremble as I _want _to help, but there's nothing I can do. I can taste my tears and my eyes are burning. Any strength that I had is gone. I can't do anything but stare helplessly; everything feels really far away now.

The woman is speaking but I can't understand her words.

There are two knives in her hands, but one is covered in red.

* * *

**"NO!"**

I scream in defiance.

I turn around in a single motion, while extending my leg into the path of the knife. My teeth grind as it pierces deeply, and I nearly scream in pain.

It had nicked several important arteries; if I carelessly remove the knife I will bleed out really quickly-

"Gah!?"

The knife is withdrawn from my leg, the blood flowing out of the open wound in great amounts. A strange glow is shared between the two knives, one apparently having attracted the other, akin to Kanshou and Bakuya.

My pants' leg is already damp with blood and I'm getting weaker by the second.

Damn it.

I'd messed up. I no longer have my armor and couldn't reinforce anything without my circuits open, but before I knew it I'd already taken the hit.

The woman is grinning in victory, the dagger in her left hand red and coated with my blood.

"Hahahaha! I threw it at her leg to shut her up, but the gallant hero takes the blow! Now that makes my day, two nuisances solved at once!"

She laughs cruelly.

I smile bitterly, "No other choice then."

She grins mockingly, "But to die? Not really. Any last words."

I banish all doubts from my mind.

Magecraft functions upon self-hypnosis. If I have even a sliver of doubt, death is all but guaranteed. Being a magus (or a spellcaster, like Kiritsugu) means to walk with death.

Even then, the is no more time to waste.

"_Trace…_ **ON!**"

With my aria, I try to flick my mental switch.

_-Badump!-_

_Something _shatters.

I fail to identify it, but **something **inside me had broken.

Like the rupturing of a dam, a strange energy comes pouring out and floods my entire body. Before I can utter a word the energy surges forth and eases my burdens, the pain from my muscles disappearing and the tingly feeling in my leg very familiar to me; even if there are no swords stitching the wound, I'm being healed by this energy.

Deep within me, something else tries to emerge as well. Resonating with this energy, but before I can identify it – it's gone.

A faint shimmer surrounds my skin, glowing a soft blue.

"…Aura?"

The woman in front of me, says confusedly.

"Yeah. Not what I was aiming for, but it will have to do."

I know about them. Semblances.

Supposedly an aspect of Aura, the manifestation of the soul. For someone like me who can actually overwrite the real world with my soul – the term 'Semblance' has greater meaning.

A Semblance of what the soul truly contains.

Semblances can take a while to emerge, I'd heard. Some people never realizing their own over their entire lifetime – and even then mastery of it is a whole different problem.

But none of that applies to me. I already know what my 'Semblance' is without having to think about it. There is only one thing Shirou Emiya can do, and not even being in a entirely different world will change that.

My only ability is to give form to that which is on my mind. If my body is too weak to confront an enemy, I need to imagine a weapon that will allow me to win.

7 steps flow seamlessly from years of practice, in another lifetime. Aura is nothing like prana and such a shoddy job will result in a sub-par result, but I only need to take that into account.

If this body is too weak to wield them, I'll create weapons intended to be launched. If the individual quality is poor, I shall compensate with quantity

The soft blue Aura flows from my body and I can feel the reassuring presence of the floating swords behind me. They have no 'accumulated years', and 'Duplicating the composition materials' was a complete failure – by the fact the are just slightly opaque, blue glowing swords.

But they feel like they are _truly_ mine. Not mere imitations but **actual** extensions of my being, something**_ I'd_** created and linked to me as much as my Unlimited Blade Works.

The kidnapper is frozen. Barely a second had passed since the swords appeared, but such a feat had taken her by surprise.

This is an opportunity that I can't waste. Everything I just did is mere improvising; there is no way to know how much it took out of me to create them, nor how long will they persist, or even if I will be able to do so again quickly.

_-schhwaff-_

With nothing but a mental command the swords are launched forward.

Elbows, knees, shoulders and shins*.

All twelve of them fly forward to pierce non-critical locations; to incapacitate through pain.

"T-this!?"

The woman reacts, but even the ones closest to her arms are knocked off-course from her frantic parries, her shoulders, shins* and knees are speared through.

"ARGH-!?"

_-Shatter-_

Like a broken mirror, a sound echoes. A faint magenta crisscrossed patter appear all over the woman skin before disappearing. She falls heavily into the ground as the Aura-based constructs disappear, she gasps weakly and trembles in pain.

"…hah."

I sigh in relief.

These wounds won't permit her to harm anyone else for now.

The crisis temporarily resolved, I put some additional pressure on my wounded leg.

It still feels painful, but even though the right leg of my worn-out jeans is soaked red with blood, the bleeding has slowed greatly and the wound looks to be smaller than earlier.

I turn towards the girl. She is just staring forward with unfocused eyes; I note her soft breathing, but it's as if she's in another world right now.

My mood worsens; no child should have to experience something like this, so early on.

I carefully kneel before her, but on my best reassuring expression and let my hand fall softly upon her head.

* * *

A warm hand is massaging my head softly.

The cloud that was fogging my mind ebbs aways. My eyes refocus and find two golden-brown orbs, as I stare confusedly at them I wonder.

What had happened?

The hand stops massaging, but it's comforting weight is still between my ears.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," The boy says with a small smile.

I continue to gaze at him confused, but he removes his hand from atop my head and stand up. While still looking at me extends his hand and says:

"You want to go back to your parents right? Come on, get up."

I give a small nod and put my hand on his. With a tug he helps me stand.

He grips my hand a little harder and appears confident like earlier today; this reassures me a little.

"Now, let's head back t-"

A cacophony of footsteps echo loudly from nearby.

A bunch of men appear from the corner, but one of them is tall, hairy and resembles a bear!?

_"PAPA!"_

_"BLAKE!"_

Before I can blink strong arms are pressing me to a hairy chest. It feels familiar and before I know it, a stinging feeling is in my eyes.

I try to encircle my arms around Papa even knowing they're too short. His arms are way bigger and surround me; I feel myself relaxing. It'll be fine now.

Suddenly there is somebody else in the hug, pressing against both me and Papa.

I struggle a bit to turn my head around and with misty eyes I see a mop of black hair and amber eyes full of tears like my own.

I gasp softly as she presses her face against me, making the hug tighter.

"Mom..!"

I close my eyes, a smile coming to my face, basking in the sensation of it all.

"I…I'm really sorry!"

Tears falling from my closed eyes, I can't help but to cry out. Father and mother were so worried and this all happened because I wanted to see-!

"Oh my darling! It wasn't your fault…"

"We're just glad you're alright…"

I listen to papa and mama speak, but they don't know yet! I forgot it all this time, but the boy who helped me is injured!

I flail a bit, trying to escape the hug, they need to help him!

"Mom, papa! The boy who saved me! He's hurt!"

My words cause both to stiffen, the hug ending abruptly – my dad still keeping a firm hand on my shoulder.

The boy is looking over here, having hear us – with some men around him – while he is leaning against the wall, favoring one leg.

I gasp.

His other leg is red and wet. There is a trail of it to where he is on the wall.

My face burning; I'd forgotten. He did all of that to help me and I _forgot _he was injured.

Before I can say anything else, mom blocks him from my sight.

* * *

The poor boy is deeply injured, without doubt he is the one that my Blake was worried about.

I walk to him in long strides and gaze at the buch of men surrounding him, their questions about the situation being endlessly repeated have been bothering my sensitive ears for a while now.

"That's enough! Let the poor boy breathe, for goodness sake! He's wounded!"

I scold them as they open way for me, refusing to meet my gaze.

_Hmph!_

With that kind of people watching over my darling it's a miracle nothing of the sorts had happened sooner.

I turn my gaze back to the bloodied boy.

He seems a bit amused by the whole thing, leaning against the wall and watching everything passively. Such a strange amount of composure for someone so young…

I lower myself to look straight at his eyes, a firm golden-brown color on the twin orbs staring straight at mine.

"Hello, I'm Kali Belladonna. What is your name?"

He speaks smoothly, his voice even and firm.

"Shirou. Emiya Shirou."

I nod, "Shirou, its it?"

I reach quickly and pick him up by his arm pits.

He lets out a startled noise, the tail that had been wrapped around his waist waving around wildly. Taking care to not press the injured leg but not all bothered by the blood, I hug him firmly against my bosom.

"Thank you, young man. Because of you the most precious thing in my whole life is safe."

I utter close to his ears, while stroking his hair slowly. Kids these day, his hair is a complete mess. What kind of mother let's her children go out with hair this messy?

The thought strikes me.

"Oh! We need to take you to your parents!"

Carrying the boy in my arms, he looks completely put of his depth. The previous assuredness he was oozing apparently deserting him all at once.

How cute!

"Err, Missus Belladonna there is no need for that. Just let me rest for a bit and I can find my way back."

He speaks something preposterous.

"Impossible! Your parents must be worried sick about you! We must take you to them at-"

He interrupts me with a firm voice.

"I don't have parents ma'am."

I'm stuck speechless while he continues.

"I live in a nearby orphanage and my wound isn't as bad as it looks. I can return there on my own now, Missus."

The pieces all line up before me. While very polite, the boy is wearing very worn clothes, his hair is unkempt and his shoes are falling apart.

My heart tighten up. Such a kind child with nobody to look after him.

That is not the end, I realize. This situation is a blessing in disguise.

I had a difficult pregnancy with Blake and my lovable husband needlessly took precautions to have Blake remain our only child, the worrywart.

But another child through adoption is fine isn't it? Besides, such a courageous boy! I wanted to give Blake a little sister, but a big brother is fine too.

With confidence brimming within me, I look at the boy firmly.

"I'm keeping you."

He blinks owlishly.

"Eh?"

I turn around quickly, carrying my new son in my arms.

"Ghira! We're keeping him!"

My darling don't even look surprised, there is just calm acceptance on his face. Such a sweetheart, I shall thank him lots and lots tonight~

"Err, ma'am? I'm not sure you can just pick me up and take away like this…"

The boy speaks slowly, as if to explain to someone that stealing is a crime.

"Mama."

I say as firmly as I can.

He looks confused, but I quickly elaborate.

"You must call me 'mama' from now on. If you're shy you can call me 'mom', but I would like to hear 'mommy' from time to time."

I smile at him. He looks at me like I asked something unreasonable.

I can hear the exasperation of my darling just behind me. Good, he knows better than to intervene.

The day had been long, and we should all return home.

"Come now Shirou, show me where your old orphanage is so we can get the paperwork out of the way and take you with us."

He squirms a bit in my arms.

"I'm fine, really. So can you please let me down?"

He looks really embarrassed being carried around like this.

How cute~

I adjust my grip so he can't escape.

"No can do~ Now be a good boy and let your new mama pamper you!"

I walk happily with my new, disgruntled son in my arms, while hearing the footsteps of both my treasures trailing behind me.

I turn and smile brightly at them

"Let's get your new brother's papers, Blake!"

She doesn't seems to truly understand, but agrees with what I say with enthusiasm.

So cute~

* * *

Kali Belladonna carried me all the way to the orphanage. The gentle caretaker and her butting heads over her unreasonable request to conclude the adoption process in a single day was the last thing I saw before returning to my bunk.

Not that it would stop Kali. She is married to the chieftain after all, so I'm sure she would get her way.

Even if that weren't the case, I suspected that she would still have her way.

I'm putting my meagre possessions in a beat up bag, my adoption all but a foregone conclusion. I _could _probably escape into the night if I tried, but I'm too young to properly look after myself now, Aura or no Aura.

I don't know what to really think about the Belladonna family yet.

Kali is headstrong and energetic, obviously loves her husband and her daughter very much. I see much of Fuji-nee in her, but more responsible and motherly.

…

**Much **more responsible,_ I hope_.

Ghira is the patriarch of the family, the chieftain of Menagerie recovered his composure quickly and thanked me for saving his daughters life.

I insisted it was all fine, and shared my suspicions that her life _hadn't _been at risk earlier. The kidnapper obviously wanted her alive, and the alleyways themselves didn't seem to lead anywhere.

I suspected that the entire incident was unplanned. Someone saw an opportunity and just ran with it.

Blake would've probably be used as blackmail, due to Ghira's importance in Faunus politics.

She was the one I knew the least about. Apparently curious and more concerned about the well-being of others, than most children her age.

As I zip the last of my scavenged tools in my bag, Kali returns with a triumphant smile or her face.

"Ready to go home?"

I feel a bit melancholic. She couldn't know, but my original 'home' is impossibly far away right now.

I put a reassuring face on, and speak the truth.

"Yeah."

* * *

AN: Aaaaand that is it for this chapter. Which I did instead of studying for my exams… oops? There is a steady number of follows so I must be doing something right. Any questions or suggestions feel free to review and I'll do my best to answer it here. The first reviews I already replied via PM, but the next few ones I suppose I can answer here so that everyone can see it.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, see you guys next week!

AN2: This chapter is now beta'ed, now only chapter one is still raw. Chapter four should come out... today.


	3. The Belladona Househood

As expected, the Belladonna family property is enormous.

In a beautiful forested area, a pathway of stone steps gives way to a grand manse, big enough to make my old home feel inadequate.

And that home was _already _unnecessarily large... unsurprising, as it was could serve as an inn, of sorts.

The huge, dark wooden manor was imposing even from a distance, and the interior is no less elaborate. With high ceilings, tall doors, intricate rugs and marble pillars decorating the inside, it's one of the grandest homes I've been welcomed into.

Just the fact it has an entrance hall **this** large and elaborate, puts it beyond any previous residence of mine; I wonder how Blake doesn't get lost in such an enormous place.

Maybe it no longer feels intimidating for her, having lived here her entire life, I suppose.

Kali enthusiastically showed me the entire complex, the dining room, the study, the balcony, the bedroom and the meeting room. They all lived upstairs, the master bedroom at the end of a hallway and a large bedroom that belonged to Blake at the right wall besides it.

Speaking of bedrooms…

"Thank you, but no. It's **far **too big for me."

I refuse the hilariously oversized bedroom. I'd always stayed in smaller rooms and those where Spartan-like in furniture and decorations. If I was given all this space I'd just feel spoiled.

The problem is convincing _Kali _of that.

"What are you saying? It's the perfect size for a growing child. Lots of space for your future hobbies, a desk for you to study, a nice bed, a double wardrobe for all the new clothes we are going to buy for you. Oh! It's also a suite, so there's the convenience of your bathroom right beside your own room!"

I shake my head vehemently.

"I have no hobbies that would clutter my room at this point, no matter how much time passes. If all this space is wasted on me I'd just feel spoiled, ma'am."

She reach down and pats my head while speaking in a patronizing fashion, as if speaking to a child.

...

I _know _I am one right now, but it's still bizarre. Not even when I'd been a child years back was I treated in this way. Kiritsugu was a rather straightforward, no-nonsense individual.

"You may be saying that now, but soon you will change your mind. You'll see!", she concludes with sheer enthusiasm.

The peanut gallery watches the byplay in silence, Ghira and Blake looking onwards as we speak past the other.

I feel I slight headache. She is **exactly **like Fuji-nee at times like this, and apparently neither feel compelled to intervene.

I _could _try and claim that a room this big would make me feel lonely, but she seems the type of woman that would make me sleep with her and Ghira for years to come if I **ever **said something like that.

Hence, I keep any such thoughts to myself.

"Kali, there is no need of something like this. Really."

She puffs her cheeks at me.

"Hmph! I won't listen to it, if Shirou doesn't call me his mom!"

…

And there it is. The child in this conversation is _actually _me.

I breath deeply and ask again.

"**Mom**. Can I _please _stay in a smaller room?"

She hums happily and quickly tries to pick me up again.

I try to dodge, but she easily catches me due to her greater reach.

She rubs her face at the side of mine – is she _nuzzling _me? – before holding me in from of her.

"There, anything you need just ask mommy that she will help you however she can, got it?"

_My legs have been dangling a __**lot **__in the air today,_ I think as I nod to Kali.

"Thank you," I utter quietly, a faint burning sensation on my cheeks.

Kali lets me down on the ground gently, and the peanut gallery comes back to life. Kali puts one her hands on her hip and the other on Ghira's arm.

"Now, mommy and daddy are going to have a talk okay? You two children play nice!"

Her enthusiastic voice echoed in the corridors as the emptied, she pulling Ghira with her to an unknown destination.

…

The silence in the air is awkward.

Blake has her hands bunching up the hem of her dress, going by her minute trembling she has no idea on how to react to all of this.

Well, I have no interest, nor intention in just standing here in silence either, so I'd best take the initiative.

I bow my head towards her.

"Sorry. Even after all that happened I still haven't introduced myself. I'm Shirou. E-errm, I _guess _Belladonna now?", I trail off.

Blake eyes widen and her cat ears shoot up for a second – before dropping at once with Blake mimicking my earlier bow.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, sorry for not saying earlier and thank you for helping me then!", she clumsily blurts out in one breath.

So this is how she really is, huh? Surprisingly earnest.

I relax my expression and present my hand for a handshake. An agreeing hum coming from me.

"Yes, let's get along Blake."

Straightening her back, her hand claps mine and she shakes it with a firm conviction; her ears give away her eagerness.

Letting go of her hand, I figure this is a good time to get to know a little more about my new younger sister.

"So, why don't you show me what you like doing around here?"

* * *

I brought Shirou to my room.

Mom said to play nice and Shirou helped me out, so I can trust him with my secret treasure.

I rummage a bit on my drawer to find it. Shirou is sitting on the rug glancing around.

I feel the smooth cover of it, and carefully take it out of the drawer.

I run over to Shirou and present it him, extending my arms with it close to his face so he can see it!

He looks to it for a couple seconds before locking his confused (?) eyes onto mine.

"A book?"

_Hmph!_

Shirou is strong so I figured he would notice how wonderful my treasure is. But it's like I heard from Mom, adult books are too complicated for kids so we wait until we are older to read them.

But papa always says I'm really smart, so I picked it up to show them I can read it. Shirou didn't have parents to tell him he is smart, so I have to show him why it is great!

I look at him and he have a funny expression on his face.

He looks like he wants to tell me something, but his lips are twitching. I don't know why, but I feel like he is teasing me!

_Thump!_

I stomp one of my feet on the ground.

I hear him exhale and then he turns his face to the ground, his hand together in front of his head.

"Sorry! Even if I don't understand it, I'm sure this book is really incredible."

I look toward him a bit, he is staring down at the rug but I guess he is sincere.

"If Shirou don't get it, it's fine. Let me show you why it's great."

I sit down on the rug, a little closer to Shirou.

"This isn't just any book, it's one for adults! Not like the ones with giant pictures take take all the page, with only a few words on the bottom!"

As I clutch the book Shirou is still sitting and listening to me, so he must be interested!

I exhale a bit from my nose, a bit of pride blooming in my chest. Most people in my class just think books are boring, but I can show Shirou how amazing they are.

"Hey Blake, can you help me with a problem that I have?"

Shirou's voice snap me back to reality. He look rather embarrassed, his eyes looking silly darting between the floor and me like that and his cheeks are red.

"Um! Shirou helped me before, so if you need anything of course I'll help!", I reassure him. But I really **do** want to help him.

I'd never been that scared before and Shirou had saved me, so if there is anything I can do for him I want to return the favor!

He finally manages to look up to my eyes and breathes deeply.

"I can't read. I haven't spent much time in the orphanage and there wasn't a lot to read there anyways, so I'd appreciate your help.", he concludes with a serious face as I gasp.

This is serious! If Shirou can't read he can't enjoy books with me and then he will go and spend time with all the other kids playing Huntsmen instead.

My face becomes serious.

"This is important, so let's start right now!" I say to Shirou while pointing at him. There is no time to waste.

He smiles at me, his hand raised up in surrender.

"I'll be in your care."

I smile back.

"Um!"

* * *

I close the door to the study, leaving Ghira inside to finish up with the paperwork.

We'd been speaking for hours about recent events, and concluded that we've been complacent. Ghira is very capable, but even if they are few, the extremists in the White Fang had been less supporting of us and advocating for new leadership.

Such a group of arrogant, over-reaching fools! But even then, if left unchecked they could (more likely, **would**) stir up trouble. Particularly Sienna Khan, well-intentioned she may or may not be.

We'd always let Blake attend the Fang's protests and Ghira's speech today should have been _far _safer than those, yet someone attempted to abduct our daughter!

I refuse to let anything like this happen again to my darling girl, but she IS headstrong. If I were to forbid her from attending she would just sneak out on her own.

We didn't speak in great detail about the debacle, preferring to wait for the police to share what the interrogration results of the arrested kidnapper with us.

In the mean time Ghira insisted we discuss Shirou's circumstances. I love my darling, but he is far too much of a worrywart.

I'd spoken with the the orphanage caretaker Miss Weib, and she re-assured me about what a bright and honest boy he was. Also, he had moved to protect Blake with no clue as to her identity, if his reaction towards us rushing to see her was accurate.

Besides, I'd wanted a second child for some time; but now also _needed _someone to look after Blake while we're busy. As Shirou had defended her so readily earlier, he can fulfill both roles!

Such a courageous boy having nowhere to go just breaks my heart, a child roughly the same age as my Blake! He deserves a good home and it isn't like we don't have the room to spare.

I said to Ghira he was being silly and too worried; he countered with: 'Taking in a strange boy Blake's age is just inviting problems, dear.' He is **far **too protective; Blake has him wrapped around of his little finger and he doesn't even realize it.

Obviously, she inherited that quality from me!

But so silly of him, Blake is six and Shirou shouldn't be much older than that. It will be _at least _half a decade before I can tease any of them about it.

I can barely wait!

But just because I cannot tease them like that _now_, doesn't mean I can't have my fun in **other **ways. There are both my children now, so pampering and teasing them is paramount!

All things considered, though... perhaps Shirou is _too _mature for his age. Almost as if his mental age is **far **in excess of his own body's.

I step lightly towards Blake's room. It's the only light on in the corridor and Blake and no child would like to stay long in that boring room Shirou choose.

I can hear the soft murmurs of my daughter's voice, but Shirou is silent for now. I tip-toe towards the door and as I sneak a peek, I witness a downright adorable sight.

Shirou is looking intently at the book in Blake's hand, she holding it while sitting in his lap. She is reading with enthusiasm and then explaining the letters and words to Shirou. His voice them sounds out, trying each word as Blake points them.

Blake repeats the world after him, moving her fingertip at the words length as she speak, waiting for Shirou to do the same before eagerly moving to the next one.

A smile blooms across my face and a weight I didn't know lifts from my shoulders. They're getting along just fine.

Hah. The silly one was **_me_**. I'd berated my husband, but I was more worried about those two than he was.

Blake is teaching him just like I did with her, but as she is smaller than Shirou she continues sitting on his lap instead of the opposite. The quiet scene plays like they have known each other for longer than a single day, filling my heart with mirth.

I continue smiling, but quickly take my scroll from my pocket and stealthily snap a couple pictures of the insanely cute scene.

Just because the scene is _absolutely precious_ doesn't mean it should be excepted from my plans to tease my children with; quite the opposite, in fact!

By tomorrow morning this will be proudly displayed on the fridge; if I frame the image correctly, even Ghira would be left a stuttering mess!

Such a hard worker, I'll be extra nice to him tonight~

* * *

Even after a week studying my 'English' is still rusty. Of course, It isn't called English in Remnant, and at this point I'm too embarrassed to ask for clarification, but my progress is enough for Kali to pinch my cheeks and call me a mini-prodigy.

Things here are rather hectic in the mornings, but seeing as even Blake is caught unaware, this might be due to my inclusion to the routine. I'm helping make breakfast everyday now, but Kali is still being stingy with all other meals.

She shoos me away, not letting me even do the dishes while stating that children should be playing around and not preoccupied with such menial household chores.

Having such a dependable caretaker around is something utterly **alien **to me; I'm adapting rather slowly to the differences from that _Tiger _I'd once lived with.

Most of my days I try to entertain Blake as she plays around. She is particularly biased towards reading books instead of other activities, but I have convinced her to play a bit outside as well; just some hide and seek, drawings in the sand and Jan-ken-po (Rock-Paper-Scissors).

At Jan-ken-po I have won most times than not, even with my poor luck. Blake has _horrible _tells; I actually began losing on purpose towards the end, but Blake's ecstatic expression when winning was worth it.

Ghira is still somewhat distant with me, but more often he calls for me, having me fetch things around his office. I think he _wants _to be closer, but is awkward about it. Kali has been teasing him a lot recently, but watching me and Blake playing around these last few days have calmed him down, to a degree.

Eventually we left to have me registered, as I had no identification. We got a scroll on the way back and now I'm officially Shirou Belladonna. Kali bought a large cake afterwards, setting a few days back as my birthday (as I have no idea of my birth date). 'A little while into/after springtime' was apparently an insufficient answer for her.

They all refused to accept that 'a roof over my head is enough' as my birthday gift, and being a new family member just made them all more persistent on the 'gift' aspect. So I requested a location for training, with Ghira replying that he'd take care of it.

We went together to a clearing at the back of the mansion and said that while he was getting everything ready I could train here. Afterwards he came to me with few lengthy pieces of wood and several small knives.

After giving me pointers we spent the afternoon whittling practice swords out of them, he managed several more than I did – but mine were more personalized, while all of his ended up as different sizes.

He looked at me strangely for a while, but then laughed for the first time near me, saying that he was never all that good at wood whittling and was glad that the times he spent with his father doing it were not a waste if he managed to teach someone who actually had a talent for the art.

Ghira outwardly appears harsh and intimidating, but I've found out that he is _also _a very sensitive person and caring father. He is stoic but clearly loves his family very much, even going the extra mile to get to know me now that his wife dragged me into everything.

I've come to deeply respect him, in a different way than I did with Kiritsugu, but it IS respect nonetheless.

_Phew._

I breathe a little easier after finishing my repetitions, reigning back my mind that was left to wander as I trained.

I let the tip of the recently varnished practice sword touch the ground, the repetitions sending a burn through my developing muscles. Being sure to not go overboard while still so young, the pain fades away by the second – my Aura healing the damaged muscle fibers across my body.

While it refreshed me, Aura doesn't seem to do all that much for stamina, implying that even Huntsmen must keep to a rigorous training regimen, to remain fit for field work. Even with Aura enhancing the growth rate of an individual's abilities, hard work and sustained effort is still essential.

My eyes dart to the quiet figure of Blake, under the shade of a nearby tree reading a book. She took her reading here to keep me company while I train. Most of the time she just sits there silently – but every now and then she asks me how having my Aura unlocked feels, or what creating swords is like when I'm training my 'Semblance'.

At nighttime, I've confirmed that all 27 of my circuits are present, my mental switch still usable. Although I'm able to activate them at will, they still feel 'distant' even then, and it's difficult to utilize magecraft. I can't identify the problem, so I can only hope the situation improves with time.

Blake has shown her own interest in training; I suspect that she wants to become stronger, to avoid such helplessness again. She hasn't said anything to her parents yet, but I noticed that she was less opposed to playing Huntsman at school.

…

_Sigh._

Obviously I was also enrolled at said school. And the less I think about re-starting my education from the level of a seven-year-old, the better.

At least history is enlightening. As my name has a possible translation of 'white' (how was that possible, since the Japanese language doesn't exist here?) I avoid suspicion on that front.

Also, Blake and I are in the same year, but different classrooms; during breaks she shows up at my class and we eat together – I don't think she is particularly close to anyone in her class.

Even so, it really _is_ peaceful here. There were few times in my past life that I was surrounded by such vibrant nature, the crisp clean air around here comforting.

...

I gently nudge Blake awake, as she'd fallen asleep in the tree's shade. I would've let rest a bit more, but Kali will call us inside soon for a snack.

She blinks her eyes lazily, and aims a deadpan stare (or perhaps an annoyed glare?) at me.

"Come on, Kali will call us inside soon, and I want to take a bath before then."

She looks at me with an angry pout. Seeing as she is six years old, it looks about as (non-)threatening as one could guess.

Blake's arms rise in my direction, demanding to be carried. I lift an eyebrow at her and the response is a quick shake of said arms.

I decide to indulge her selfishness and cradle her in my arms, handling her weight with ease.

Her arms clutch my neck as I rise, but fall back to her chest once I've steadied myself.

We walk in silence back to her room, our only companion the echoes of my footsteps.

_*Creak*_

I open the door to her room with minimal noise, looking down at my passenger – she managed to fall asleep in the short journey here.

I delicately place her on her bed, watching as she curls up atop the covers. I take the book from my shorts' waistband and place it on her bedside table.

I carefully brush the hair behind her human ears, the cat ones fluttering softly at my touch.

Turning back I see Kali with a scroll in her hand.

…

She smiles and pokes her tongue out as she retreats from the bedroom door.

…

_Hah._

It's only been a week, isn't the fridge covered with enough pictures already…?

* * *

Beta's note: Okay, If I _still _managed to miss spelling or grammar mistakes after this, then I give up. This should be THE final draft.

And there I go, tempting fate. Again.

But I can't work up the motivation to go over Chapter One just yet; summer weather in southern California is **horrific**.

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews, and also the guests how pointed out the typos and other errors in my story. I'm typing in my phone as my computer is unavailable for now, so I guess you all will act as my betas for this.

Another short chapter before I start to gain momentum with the pace of the story. Next chapter we should have some protests, Shirou making his ancestors proud and everybody favorite edgy boi making an appearance.

As for some reviews, Remnant is indeed a place where people can materialize their souls, but not quite like Shirou can.

The route? Explaining that mess of a head cannon is another story entirely. Personality wise, not too far from UBW though. This Shirou is only 22 but he manage to make a lot of waves before ending up in remnant…

No Miyu to the one reviewer who asked, quite tragic to send that Shirou so far away from his sister (even if he actually did that to himself). Shirou is indeed a protective sibling, but how shall that play out with Adam? Perhaps not as one would initially think… as for how Shirou ended up in remnant? Good question.

Anyway, please do inform me of any errors in the reviews, alongside any criticism, praises, questions or just to inflate my ego.

Till next time!

AN 2: Got a beta, should have fewer errors now! Next chapter coming up... someday. Maybe. Med school is taking my time, but I _should _be able to male a new one this week.


	4. Carving a Sword

Several weeks passed; I'm slowly getting used to life with the Belladonna family.

Before the end of the month, the fridge was completely covered with pictures; I'd suggested organizing them into an album, before exposure to sunlight eventually destroyed them.

Kali immediately decided that making not just an album, but two backups is the proper approach. I'm certain this will come back to haunt not only me, but my new little sister as well – although by this point, there isn't a lot I can do about it.

Blake – for now – energetically shows me the pictures while recounting what we were doing when they took place, unaware of the future embarrassment we'd have to endure; I've resigned myself to humiliation, for the both of us.

She is very impressed at the speed that I've been learning, attributing it to her skill in teaching; I did not dissuade her train-of-thought, even though I'm actually just getting reacquainted with the language.

Kali is all hugs and motherly affection, moving through the entire household and putting everything in order with commendable skill. I took to helping out whenever I could, deflecting her attempts to make me go and play under the excuse of "mother-and-son bonding", which was received fairly well – even letting me help in the kitchen somewhat.

Being unable to reach the counter evoked a distant feeling of nostalgia and homesickness, but I soldiered on.

Ghira is still distant, even when I compare him to Kiritsugu in my mind. We're respectful towards one another, but missing the raw closeness when compared to the warm welcome I'd received from the rest of the family.

I honestly can't blame him; if anything being accepted by Blake and Kali this quickly is the oddity. Blake might be happy to get along with someone for once; reading isn't all that popular with children – even more so when the books have words as complex as the ones she prefers.

As for Kali… I have no idea. She might be like Fuji-nee and just go around taking anything that interests her, but I've witnessed far more cunning deceptions than that, so whatever plans she may have remain unknown to me.

_Clink_

The noise of cutlery echoes around the table. We all eat quietly, the calm silence only interrupted by the faint conversation between Kali and whomever she engages at the moment.

It flows seamlessly through the environment, the easy-though-shallow conversations complementing the serene mood.

As I pick up the dishes to take them to the sink, out of the corner of my eye I see Kali dragging Ghira by the arm quietly to a corner. Considering all that is there is the end of the corridor, there isn't a lot of privacy to be had, other than what they might say.

Had I already fixed the issues with my circuits, simple reinforcement to be able to hear them from here would not be difficult, but that remains a pipe dream for now.

I approach them quietly and focus on their voices, not in the habit to eavesdrop on anyone – but considering I'm still a new addition here and that I might be able to help – an exception wouldn't be out of place.

"Honey."

Kali voices starts, sickly sweet, a demure tone spelling doom.

A chill crawled across my spine. It might just be my imagination, but I could have heard Ghira swallow from here.

She continues, her voice still sweet, but with the dangerous edge a bit less pronounced.

"You can't avoid it forever. Shirou won't push it, but he assuredly notices how distant you are with him."

I exhale softly. So this is what the conversation is about.

Indeed. In comparison to my new sister and Kali, Ghira is almost a complete stranger. I see him act boisterous and full of a quiet enthusiasm when interacting with his daughter and his wife that disappears whenever I'm near.

But that is to be expected. Blake is still a child, far more accepting of these changes than any adult.

Kali decided to adopt me herself; as to why? That is only for her to know, I suspect. Factor in that she is without a doubt moreaccepting than a couple that waited for adoption for months.

I don't remember well, but even Kiritsugu was like a stranger at first, my admiration for him being the proverbial grease in that strained period of our relationship.

Ghira didn't have any of that; in his eyes, I might have well been but a temporary addition to the household. Someone to treat with politeness, a guest in his house would be treated as such… but not someone to become that close to.

Not on the level as an actual son, for instance.

I back away from the wall I'd been pressing my ear to; leaving as silently as I arrived, having no interest in listening in on any more of that particular conversation.

_Sigh_

I need to make it easier for him somehow, albeit it's not my fault that I was suddenly adopted here. If we are to peacefully co-habit, the obstacle is clear to me. I don't know of his hobbies other than politics, and while I'm certain I could make for a passable debate partner, coming from a child as young as I am would be too unbelievable.

I shake my head a bit. I just need to ask Blake about that later, there is a much more pressing issue that needs to be dealt with.

I'd set this aside for long enough; even under the duress of the lack of a proper method I need this resolved; I'm now sure enough of the routine of everyone to practice my magecraft safely, having a private shed or similar would be ideal, but I don't want to impose any further.

I merely need to wait for nighttime to arrive.

* * *

I'm alone in my room.

A chill in the air, complemented by the silence – broken only by the faint noises of critters surrounding the place.

Nostalgia overtakes me as the painful feeling of a red hot rod inserting itself into my spine makes itself known.

**aUgh**

If I make any mistake here, even Aura won't be able to save me, the damage to my spine too severe for it's healing capabilities.

I had little desire to use this method, but my usual trigger wasn't enough to unlock my dormant circuits. Additional stimuli needed to start the process for the first time.

Without Rin and her jewels, nor a competent magi to be able to circle their magical energy through my body to awaken my circuits, all that remained was this method.

With a temporary circuit, I'll try to awaken my true ones.

_Trace On_

I circulate Od through my body, storing it evenly throughout my entire being. Although not truly localized in the body, magic circuits are anchored in it.

I take a deep breath.

I direct my Od to the dormant pathways, saturating them with energy.

The hammer of the gun is cocked, my mental trigger ready.

I exhale. The hammer is fired.

**_Pain_**

_HNRGH_!

I struggle to keep the guttural sound confined within my throat, my vision swimming as my body explodes with agony.

I feel a single circuit flare up wildly, as my body becomes numb.

_Ugh_!

My mind now feels heavy as lead.

I'm no longer sitting on the ground, now laying on my side a top of it – the pain not even letting me realise when I fell.

I inhale sharply while I try to wrestle control back from my circuits. My body temperature rising quickly.

"Trace… on!"

I murmur defiantly.

Discharging my recently-converted prana, shapes that are too familiar to me on my mind.

On my knees, I thrust my hands in front of me: prana visibly leaking from them in a wild manner. Forms well known to me rapidly forming before them.

The pressure lessens instantly, the pain becoming numbness alongside it.

As my awakened circuit calm down, (How many did I manage to unlock?) I stare at the blades in my hands – their grips more familiar to me than any other.

The reassuring weight of both Kanshou and Bakuya in my grip, no changes even in a world where they never existed.

I slowly let my tense body relax. Using my mental trigger I deactivate the few magic circuits awakened by this mess. All five of them.

Sigh.

As the married blades dissipate in motes of light before my eyes I hope the remaining circuits won't cause this much of a mess.

I make way towards my bed with uneven steps, already directing my Aura to reduce the pain throughout my body.

_Thump_

As I softly fall on it, I'm once again reminded of how much I prefer a futon to this; a Western bed being too far above the ground for my liking.

These were my last thoughts, before the lull of sleep overtook me.

And for the first time in this world, I dreamt of swords.

* * *

There is a small clearing behind the manor, a quiet meadow without trees or bushes for a few square meters around the house. A quiet space that was just shown to me when I asked Ghira about somewhere I could train.

"You're too young for any kind of combat school, but if you're just looking to exercise… this area should be sufficient."

In front of me, Ghira Belladonna stands. His hulking form almost paradoxically meek as if unsure how to proceed, betraying my previously built-up image of him.

"There isn't anything built here yet, but eventually we can gather the needed materials and make it into a dedicated area."

His voice sounds clear, even as his gaze is fixed ahead instead of turning to me. Possibly imagining how it would be built.

"It doesn't need to be that elaborate, just around here is fine."

My protest goes unheard as Ghira tentatively pats my back.

_Thump_

Only he completely misjudged the strength and I almost end up sprawled on the grass.

"Don't worry about it Shirou. I've been slacking off a bit while being the chieftain, so I need to get back in shape anyway."

He says those words after clearing his throat and looking very uncomfortable while I was flailing to not fall flat into the ground. Hesitant to just grab and stabilize me after the failed reassuring pat on the back.

I nod. As long as he isn't doing it only to cater to me alone, it should be fine. They all already do plenty for me, and I'm still in no position to repay them.

Ghira looks at me for a couple more seconds, fidgets a little and then straighten himself.

"Wait here a bit, Shirou."

He then proceeds to hurry back into the house.

…

He is a good man. Kali is probably pressuring him a bit to bound with me, but he is certainly making an honest try to get to know me better, even as he is certainly used to a different pace in his house and me throwing the established dynamics to the wayside.

As I contemplate what I could do to make it easier on everyone, Ghira arrives with a toolbox and a small bundle of thick branches.

He once again is before me, but this time speaks with more confidence.

"Well, even if constructing a training area is for later, we can prepare some of the training tools we'll be using in the future."

He lays the box on the ground and sits next to it, after a quick gesture from him I mirror his actions. He gives me one of the branches and, after laying the bundle aside, he opens the box and grabs what I recognise as a straight chisel, a cutting gorge and a couple other wood-carving tools.

With a set in hand and with the other beside me, he calmly gestures the proper motions and techniques to carve the wood into what might be a boken.

He goes through the motions as if remembering to do them himself, his mind focused not on me or the branch being carved, but lost in his own memories.

I grab my own set of tools and begin carving. Although I didn't work with wood all that much, I had tinkered with such on occasion. Besides, anything that will result in a sword as the final product I'll have a nearly instinctive grasp of.

Well, it's better to not presume a task finished until it actually is, thus I resume working. Cutting the bark, and removing the excess material from my image of a sword stuck inside the branch.

The wind calmly whistles as time elapses, wood shavings decorating the ground around us as we work. The peaceful moment stretching pleasantly, my mind wandering even as my hands remain busy. Thinking of this world, my new family and about my plans for the long-term future.

Before I know it, my hands have let go of the tools, the wooden bokken in my hands. I still need to treat the wood and a few finishing touches before it's ready, but the shape is familiar to the training swords I knew.

I look away from my "finished" project to Ghira, finally coming out of his reverie and staring at me and the bokken in my hands. He diverts his eye to his own bokken, done well enough, but with a few chips and not as smooth even before both mine and his have gone through a sanding process.

A moment passes before he barks a laugh.

"Well, you certainly took to this better, than when my father tried to teach me!"

He guffaws loudly and once agains pats me on the back, his second try way actually a success. As in, it doesn't qualify as an attack.

He extends his hands and I place my sword on them. He quickly turns it in his hands, observing it from various angles while he observes it while making approving grunts and hums.

"Well, I might not be qualified to say, but you might be quite the prodigy. I have no talent for it, but I have practiced a bit. Well done, Shirou."

He looks at me softly, a smile for once not a bit forced on his lips.

I think quietly to myself: 'Maybe this will all work out', as I (try to) smile in return.

* * *

AN: Welp, I did post two chapter before the time and then got late two weeks. A fair trade…?

Anyway, what is done is done. Med school is trying it's best to crush my soul and stalling my work. I will do my best to pump a couple chapters weekly, at least to the current arc end. See you guys later, review any questions, criticism or compliments! Bye!


End file.
